


Room for All

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: A larger bed is a serious and important topic NOT to be considered when you sleep with Lucy Lane, koala cuddler extraordinaire





	Room for All

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August 2018 Day 15: Kerfuffle - a commotion or fuss, especially one caused by conflicting views

“Absolutely not,” Lucy stated flatly, looking at the web page Maggie had pulled up on her phone to show them.

“We’d have to rearrange the master bedroom,” Alex said, her mind clearly trying to work through the logistics. “But we might have the space if we just moved the dressers to the same side of the room. Good thing we went for the bigger space with the new apartment because that thing would never fit in any our old places”

“Look, there’s custom sheets for it too.” Maggie scrolled down the page to click on the link to show them.

Lucy just glared at the phone like it was deliberately creating offense against her by continuing to work properly and display the webpage.

“We’re not getting that,” she said, trying to get up off the couch, but she was trapped by Maggie and Alex reaching across her passing the phone back and forth.

“Why not?” Alex asked, as she began perusing the website with Maggie’s encouragement.

“Even if we rearranged the room, that thing would barely fit.” Lucy tried to focus on the logical aspects.

Alex frowned at the pictures in front of her. “We’d have to get a custom frame and headboard.”

“Exactly,” Lucy leapt on the point, “and we only just agreed on the bed frame we have now. Not to mention it’d be incredibly expense to get a custom mattress, several sets of sheets, a frame, and headboard all in one go. Oh, and we’d need a custom blanket of some sort, unless you two plan on all of us having separate blankets.”

Maggie was grinning at her as she listed each item and added magnanimously , “Not to mention the under the bed restraints wouldn’t fit and we’d have to get something custom made for that or find a way to rig something up with rope and the bed frame.”

“That wouldn’t be too hard,” Alex said absently as she kept looking through the site “The real trick would be remembering to cover them up or put them away before Kara walked in again, but the knots for something like that are simple.” She felt two pairs of eyes looking at her intently and looked up finally. “What?”

“And what do you know about knot work, Danvers?” Maggie asked teasingly. “I seem to recall someone not paying any attention at all the last several times we played with rope.”

Alex blushed happily at the memory. “That’s only once the rope is on me. I do actually watch the tutorials with you before we start doing things, you know, and I can tie the basic knots I learned for working in the field.”

“Getting kinky with the aliens, huh?” Lucy joined in on the teasing.

“No, that’s Maggie’s MO, not mine,” Alex shot back, sticking her tongue out at the pair of them.

“Promises, promises,” Maggie taunted, sticking her tongue out right back.

Lucy rolled her eyes and reached out to take Maggie’s phone from Alex and then returned it to Maggie.

“Okay, so about this bed we’re not getting,” she started, causing both Alex and Maggie to turn their grins on her.

“Why not?” Alex asked. “Maggie, do you know of any reason why we shouldn’t get this enormous bed with acres of space that would require new sheets, a new blanket, and a new everything else?”

“Why no, Alex, I couldn’t think of a single reason why that would be a bad idea,” Maggie said teasing tones. “Although maybe we should reconsider because we’d go bankrupt with all the pillows Lucy would insist on buying to corral us all in the middle of the bed so that we’d end up taking less space to sleep than we do now.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at both of them, realizing now that she’d been set up. “You two cuddle at least as much as I do,” she informed them.

“Nobody could cuddle that much,” Alex said, laughing.

“Although…” Maggie affected a serious tone, “a bigger bed might lead to better sex, since we’d have more room for every position we wanted.”

“We have plenty of room for everything we want to do!” Lucy exclaimed indignantly.

“Is that so?” Maggie and Alex looked at her expectantly.

“Yes.” Lucy stated it firmly. “And I’ll prove it right now if I have to. Into the bedroom, both of you.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” Alex tossed off a lazy salute as she and Maggie hastily and happily complied.

Lucy, of course, proved to be right, and the subject of a larger bed wasn’t brought up again, except on the occasional night when Kara, the Kryptonian bed hog, was sleeping over.

**Author's Note:**

> The bed I was thinking of as I wrote this is from The Ace Collection. They do an Ace Sized bed that's 108 inches wide by 80 inches long. For comparison, a standard king sized bed is 76 inches wide by 80 inches long. (They also have a Family sized bed that's 144" long but I feel like that would definitely be overkill for these three.)


End file.
